bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 11: New Pup and Snowflake's Story
Chapter 11: New Pup and Snowflake's Story The next day, Marshall woke up with a yawn, willing to talk to Ryder about Snowflake. Marshall turned his head to the left, expecting to see Snowflake... But all he saw was an empty space next to him. Snowflake was gone. Marshall's eyes widened. "Snowflake? Snowflake!? Snowflake where are you?!" Marshall called out in a panicked voice. What happened to her? Did she run away? Get scared? Get lost in the snow? What happened to his friend? Ryder then came running into the room. "Marshall? Are you okay? I heard you yell!" Ryder said as he looked at the Dalmatian pup with concern. Marshall shook his head. "No, Ryder. I'm not okay. Listen, have you seen a husky pup anywhere?" Marshall asked nervously. "If you mean the husky pup having Breakfast with the other pups and I, yes. She said her name is Snowflake. Does that name ring a bell?" Ryder replied calmly. Marshall smiled after hearing his friend's name and nodded. "Snowflake also told me that you let her sleep here with you. How did that happen Marshall? You know that you need my permission in order to bring other pups here," Ryder replied. "I know, Ryder. But Snowflake brought my teddy bear back to me. Besides, she doesn't even have an owner! Snowflake told me that she's a neighborhood pup. What was I suppose to do? She told me that she came to Adventure Bay in Mr. Porter's van, and she was going to walk out into the snow to get back to her town. Ryder, Snowflake lives on her own, with only the act of kind people to take care of her. No pup deserves that. I couldn't just let her walk out on her own alone in the cold!" Marshall explained so Ryder understood. "You're right, Marshall. If Snowflake had been on her own, who knows what would have happened to her. You did the right thing. Go have some Breakfast," Ryder replied before Marshall got up on his paws and went over to join the other pups. After Breakfast, the pups all decided to hang out with Snowflake to get to know her more. "So Snowflake, where are you from?" Chase asked carefully. "Well, I live in a town just several miles away from Adventure Bay. I used to have an owner, but he was an old man. He had to move back closer to his family to get help with his health, and when that happened, I was on my own. The people in the town are nice, but I don't have an actual owner. I'm kind of a neighborhood pup," Snowflake explained. All of the pups gasped. "We're sorry, Snowflake. By the way, how did you get your name?" Rubble asked curiously. "I got my name because of the snowflake design on this scarf. The man bought me this scarf just a few days after he got me, along with my collar. See?" Snowflake replied as she pulled out her blue scarf and showed the pups. "Cool!" all of the pups said as they looked at the scarf before Snowflake put it back under her collar. "Snowflake, I'm just curious, do you have any siblings?" Skye asked kindly. "Yes, I do have siblings. However, the last time I saw them was when I was a little puppy while getting adopted. I haven't seen them or my parents in a long time since then," Snowflake replied. As the pups kept talking with Snowflake however, Ryder got a call on his pup pad. It was from Jake. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 12: Lost in the Woods